Silent Night
by blurd-vision
Summary: Around Christmas time, Chase has begun to change and once he's been pushed down, there may be no getting up.
1. You're Worried About Him

**Chapter I  
**You're worried about him

The 1st of December, 24 days until Christmas, 24 days until what would be the saddest moment House and his ducklings would share, well most of the ducklings anyway.

o O o

Robert Chase was a good looking young man. Everyone would agree to that. Another thing which everyone would agree to was that there was something mysterious about the young Australian. He was always hiding something. This always bothered Allison Cameron who had always had a little kick for Chase.

He intrigued her. She had known people who had suffered depression and acted like Chase did but yet there was something different between him and the other people; she couldn't quite put her finger on it and she thought that that might be what attracted her.

Chase had been a little distant ever since he started his fellowship with House so people never really took much worry at it. That's just who he was. Some nurses would joke that if you were to look up 'secretive' in the dictionary that you would find a picture of Robert Chase beside the definition.

But as Halloween had drifted by, the other doctors found that Chase had changed significantly. He had begun acting differently. He was much more aggressive about his point of views when they were discussing cases in the conference room and he seemed more irritable than usual. Even House's regular stupidity had begun to tick him off.

"What's wrong with you Chase?" House had asked after yet another one of his fellow's outbursts. "It's _very_ distracting and remarkably annoying to have you're constantly freaking out on us."

Frowning, Chase gave a deep sigh. "Would you just leave me alone House?" He asked angrily as he turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." House persisted, gripping Chase's wrist to pull him back. House was shocked when his thumb and fingers overlapped each other around Chase's arm. "If you ever want to leave this office, you will tell me what's going on Robert."

Chase was caught of guard to hear House use his first name. House hadn't been referred to him as Robert since before he got the job. Looking down at his shoes, Chase spoke. "I'm just going through a tough time all right?"

"No it's not all right. You've been acting like… _this_ since Halloween. I don't know what's going on but we've all noticed and we're all concerned about you." House spoke reluctantly as if someone were holding a gun to the back of his head. Yet there was something sincere in the soft tone of his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm doing fine." His voice was not convincing but House knew that he would not be able to get through to the young doctor. He would have to get Cameron to talk to him. "May I leave now?" Chase asked impatiently.

House waved him out and plopped down into his chair. With a pen in his hand and a small pad of paper sitting in front of him, House jotted down a few notes. When the door to his office suddenly burst open, House nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart skipping a few beats.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked aggressively, feeling his heartbeat slowly calm down.

"Why, did it work?" Wilson posed with a light chuckle.

House smirked unhappily. "What do you want? Can you not see I'm busy?"

Wilson chuckled again at his friend who seemed to be doing nothing. House then shook his pad of paper in front of his colleague. "Oh, are you already working on a case?"

"Nope. Well not really. Have you noticed anything "different" about anyone, in particular?"

Wilson looked confused. "Who is _anyone_?" House just gazed at him, telling him with his eyes to guess. "Chase?"

"Ding, ding, ding."

Shrugging his shoulders, Wilson said, "I don't know. He has been looking a little more rundown than usual for the past month or so I guess. Is he causing problems?"

House rolled his eyes. "Not so much causing problems as he _is _the problem. He's being weird." Wilson gave his friend a look-who's-talking stare but House just wiped it away. "He seems to be seeping away into nothing. I've seen these kinds of cases but only ever in crazy depressed teenage girls, never a grown man."

"Well, Chase was on anti-depressants before he came here. I'm not sure if he still is though. That's not your only concern is it?" Wilson inquired, certain that there was more to House's interest in Chase than what he was letting show. "You're worried about him." He accused amusedly. "About his wellbeing. Well, well, well, I never thought I'd be seeing the day when Gregory House was genuinely interested in the welfare of another human being."

"Shut up." House said weakly, knowing that Wilson had hit the spot, not to mention dead on.

He did actually care a lot about his little Chase. He had never told anyone, but Chase reminded him of his little brother, Mark, who died when he was 17 of substance abuse. House was 20 at the time and had loved his brother to death. They had been through a lot together and when they were 16 and 19 their mother and their sister, Mark's twin, died in car accident. Mark had taken it the hardest and had turned to alcohol and drugs. It was cocaine that killed him. On Christmas Eve, many years ago, the young Mark House was due to celebrate the Holidays with his brother at his apartment in Boston. When the clock struck 11 and Mark still hadn't arrived back home, House figured he would go and visit a few of Mark's friends to see if they knew where he was. When House got outside, out the building on Knapp St. he found his younger brother sprawled on the cement steps dressed in a pair of torn cargo pants, a flannel plaid shirt and ratty work boots with an empty bottle of booze clutched in his dirty hand. Panic-stricken, House dropped to his brother's side on the cold steps and felt for a pulse. Nothing. House hadn't seen his brother in a long while and he could tell by the feeble and frail appearance of his brother, that Mark had been beyond help. Seeing his brother sprawled out in front of him, dead, took away all the strength that Greg House had and abolished it. Scooping his brother up into his arms, he bawled. He cried with loud and heavy sobs.

"Are you okay House?" Wilson asked, putting a warm hand on his friend's shoulder. House had zoned out, thinking about Chase and then his brother whom he had forcedly forgotten. As a tear ran rebelliously down House's cheek, Wilson pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "What's going on?"

House looked at Wilson. He had forgotten that he was there. "Nothing." He whispered. "I'm fine." He stated, attempting to regain his composure.

Chuckling lightly, Wilson said, "House, I believe that about as much as you believe that Chase is _fine_." House nodded his head understandingly. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No." He said bluntly, letting out a light laugh at the look Wilson gave him. "Chase reminds me of my dead crack head brother okay? And I don't want him to hurt like Mark did. I don't want him to kill himself too alright? That's all. Now leave before I start crying."

Wilson rolled his eyes, grinning secretly. _I made House open up; maybe for only 15 seconds but still._ He was proud of himself for succeeding at prying open the stone doctor's emotions.

"So what have you got written there about Chase?"

House looked up at Wilson with surprise. "This isn't about Chase."

"Yes it is. What does it say?" Wilson persisted and House sighed.

"Foreman, Cameron and I have been noting down little things about Chase since mid November. Since he started _changing._"

As Wilson exited House's office, his mind was still stuck on House telling him about his brother. _I didn't know he had a brother. Maybe that's a bit of what makes that crazy man so bitter and unhappy._ Blinded in his deep thoughts, Wilson didn't even realize where he was going. His mind must have been set on automatic roam. As he passed by House's office again he walked right into Chase who had been hurrying towards House's office after being beeped by him.

"Woah, are you okay?" He asked the young doctor who had been knocked to the ground. _That's weird._ Wilson thought. He thought that Chase was a big enough guy to have just stumbled back at most. But instead he fell to the ground like a small child. "How hard did I run into you?" Wilson asked.

Chase looked up at him, almost scared. "I don't know." He mumbled. His voice was shaky and difficult to understand. Chase continued to sit on the ground. When Wilson offered down his hand, Chase pondered a moment before taking it. "Thanks." He muttered and hurried away.

As Wilson walked away, the scene of 20 seconds before replayed in his mind. Chase falling to the ground. It had felt like Wilson had simply run into bag of feathers. He fell down like a child's doll. As he gripped Chase's hand he felt like it disappeared into his, the same way his wife's did. Thin and delicate, fragile.

"You're all here I see." House said as he limped into the room. "So why are we here?" He asked them. They all stared at him confusedly. "Oh right, I called _you _here." Chase rolled his eyes at House as he chewed on the butt of his red pen. "Don't roll your eyes at me Robert."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it's your name, and it annoys you. I like that." He said before turning serious. "Young man, 16, hemophiliac, head cold. What is it?"

The doctors suggested a few things, each of which was vetoed by House. "Wrong, wrong, wrong. Have I not taught you anything?"

House gave a small lecture to his ducklings and barely paying attention to himself. Out of nowhere, Chase let out a little cry. "What?" House asked annoyed.

"My pen just burst." Chase said, ink all over his hand, the collar of his pale blue shirt and dripping down his chin.

House began laughing at him.

"It's not funny." He said, getting up as Foreman and Cameron tried to hold back their laughs. Chase rolled his eyes and hurried out of the room, hearing his three colleagues laughing hysterically.

In the bathroom, Chase looked himself over. He could see how much he was changing physically and wondered if others were noticing it just as much. Ever since Halloween, he had been losing weight faster and faster. At first it wasn't too bad, but as his depression increased he just didn't want to eat. He tried forcing himself but couldn't keep very much down.

His clothes had begun getting looser and looser. He was thankful that it didn't show too much in his face but it was apparent everywhere else. He knew that Wilson knew for certain that something was up because of the look he had given him when he just fell down like a little kid and it scared Chase even more when he saw that his thin hand disappeared in Wilson's.

"He knows." Chase told himself. Suddenly, he heard his stomach grumble. He told himself that he would get something substantial to eat when lunch time came around. That probably wasn't true though. Once he got as much of the ink off his face and hands as he could, he headed back to the conference room.

Chase stopped in front of the door to the conference room when he heard the other doctors saying his name. "Yeah I know; I'm worried about him too." Cameron added after House expressed his worries about Chase. "Is it just me or do all his clothes seem to be getting baggier on him?"

"It's not just you." Foreman said reluctantly. As much as he hated to admit it to them, he had begun to worry about Chase too. "I saw him run into Wilson earlier today and he went down like he weighed 20 lbs."

House nodded. "And when I grabbed him by the arm today my hand went all the around it and then some. It was like gripping a little girl's wrist." House illustrated his point with Cameron's wrist. "Only his was thinner and boney."

Chase turned the doorknob, interrupting their conversation about him. He looked at each of them before feeling a little bit of dizziness coming over him. As his eyes rolled back, Chase fell to the ground, clunking his head on the tile floor.

R

&

R

So… What dost thou thinketh? Please review D

o

The love you can't have lasts the longest, feels the strongest and hurts the most.

- Anonymous


	2. Small and Fragile

**Chapter II  
**Small and Fragile

"Chase? Are you okay?" Cameron asked as his eyes fluttered open. Foreman had propped his coworker up on a chair before waiting for him to come to. Looking at him with soft, tender eyes, Cameron offered him a glass of water. Gladly accepting it, Chase thanked her before taking a short sip.

Towering above Chase, House looked down on him. "So are you gonna explain to us what just happened or do we have to beat it out of you?"

Chase lowered his head. "I'll explain."

"Oh you're no fun." House said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sighing, Chase looked up at Foreman and House before resting his eyes on Cameron. She was the only one with a soft gaze, the other two seemed to simply be judging him. "Well I've been really stressed for the past few—"

"Months?"

"House!" Cameron said, smacking him in the arm and giving him a shut-up-he's-talking look before telling Chase to go on.

"I've been stressed for the past few _days_ and I've had my mind on so many other things I haven't really gotten enough food in me. I guess my body just gave out there." He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "I'll just get something good to eat at lunch. No big deal."

House nodded unbelievingly. "The past few days eh?" Chase nodded his head. "Is that why your clothes seem to be 5 sizes too big and your wrists are the same size as a little girl's?"

Chase looked around the room. He didn't know what to say. If he snapped again, they would know something was up, if he did not, they would know he was hiding something. It was a lose-lose situation. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stated almost rolling his eyes at himself.

"Is that so?" House said and ripped up Chase's sleeve. Chase instantly pulled his arm back away from House.

"What are you hiding from us?" House asked, not having gotten a clear glance of Chase's arm.

Chase looked up at House defiantly before searching desperately for a way out. Cameron, Foreman and House closed in around him. Suddenly he felt cornered, like a little mouse back up into the corner by three big cats.

Chase had crossed his arms tightly over his chest when House grasped down at his forearm. "Oh would you just make this easy?" House said, sighing as he tried to pull Chase's arms apart. "We can tell you're hiding something Chase, so just, make, this, easy!"

Pulling away, Chase drew down his sleeve and stood up, attempting to force his way through Cameron and Foreman. Carelessly, Chase pushed Cameron out of his way and she fell into House's arms. Chase stomped towards the door but was stopped but Foreman's strong arm gripping Chase's and holding him back.

"I'm sorry Chase." Foreman said as he held Chase's right arm tightly behind his back. For a few minutes, Cameron and House watched as Chase struggled to break free. Unfortunate for him, Foreman was much stronger than he was. "Stop." Foreman said sternly as he twisted his colleague's arm a bit further and harder.

Chase squirmed a few seconds before just letting loose.

"Thank you." House said, sighing. "Arm." House ordered. Chase looked up at him, broken. He let his arm limp in surrender. House felt a tinge of guilt. _This is for Chase's best._ He tried to assure himself as he gently picked up his fellow's frail arm.

Chase shook lightly as House raised his shirt sleeve. "Cutting are we? I thought that was for depressed teenage girls."

"House." Cameron menaced. "Be nice." She ordered in a whisper to her boss.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, once to Cameron and the second time to Chase. "Why are you doing it? Sad about your daddy?"

"That's it! Get away from me! All of you!" Tears gathered in his eyes as he struggled. It should have been easy for him to escape but he was too weak. "I just couldn't take it anymore. It helps okay. Just back off." He said and fell to his knees. Cameron bent down beside him and opened her arms. He just fell into her. She held her arms around him soothingly. It was like holding a child, small and fragile, small and fragile...

R

&

R

Shorter than the first one sorry D

O

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

- René Descartes


	3. Knock Before You Enter

**Chapter III  
**_Knock before you enter_

It was just past sundown, about 7:30, when Chase left the hospital that night. Cameron had offered to go home with him. Well, to be accurate, House had told Cameron to see that Chase got home all right. That day, Chase had walked to the hospital because his car had broken down.

"I don't need you to walk me home Cameron." Chase said as he shivered in the cold wind. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Cameron continued to follow him. "Look, I know my way home. I'm not a child. Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone Chase. Look we're all—"

Chase cut her off. "Worried about me? I know! I've heard it already! But really," Chase began to calm down. "I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why are you acting like this? Why are you doing this to yourself? Hurting yourself like this?"

Chase looked at her with dispirited eyes. "I can't stop it. I just can't force myself to stop." He spoke in a voice barely audible over the loud wind. "What?" Chase asked as the wind blew harder and Cameron laughed.

"You look like you're gonna fly away in the wind." She said, snorting a little.

Chase smiled awkwardly and laughed. "I feel like I'm going to. It's kind of difficult to walk against the wind."

Cameron laughed more and took hold of his hand. "I don't want you to fly away." Cameron said after getting a weird look from Chase. Cameron smiled sweetly as Chase shivered and his teeth chattered. "Do you want my jacket?" Cameron asked.

Chase unwillingly nodded his head as he replied the opposite. Cameron laughed and took off her jacket. "I've got a sweater and I'm not cold. You've got a thin, ink stained _shirt_ and you're blue." She said. "Take my jacket Chase." She added in an order.

Chase laughed and thanked her. "This is my place just up here." Chase said as they went on, still holding hands. "I can go on from here." He said uneasily.

Cameron felt like he was hiding something. She knew for certain that he was. She just didn't know what it was. As they both stood in the cold with small snowflakes falling down from the sky around them, Cameron examined Chase. His teeth still chattered a little and his shoulders were shaking as he rubbed his hands together. He reminded her of someone, she just couldn't figure out whom.

As the winds picked up and the snow began to fall harder, Chase and Cameron eyed each other. One immense blow of wind came that made Cameron stumbled and knocked Chase off his feet. For a minute, Chase just sat dumbly on the white sidewalk, unsure of what to do. The immense gusts of wind continued to blow so hard that Chase couldn't stand up.

Feeling pitiful for her comrade, Cameron reached her hand down and pulled him up while she held onto a chain fence so she herself wouldn't fall as well. "Still wanna go back alone?" Cameron asked teasingly. Cameron giggled at him, when Chase reluctantly asked her to walk with him.

Though normally that walk shouldn't have taken more than fifteen or twenty minutes, it took the two doctors almost an hour to get to Chase's home. Cameron's eyes opened widely when she saw Chase's _house_. "It's huge." She stated blankly.

Chase laughed and said sarcastically, "Home sweet home."

"Is it really that bad?" Cameron asked as they mounted the uphill driveway. Chase shrugged. It would have probably not been so horrible had he not always lived in a big home. It was always empty and seemed to be constantly deserted. He often wished he could just live in a small cozy house.

"It often just feels vacant." Chase commented emptily, his body dreadfully tired and frozen.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked, stopping when they reached the top of the small hill. Though it was in reality rather tiny, with the strong North winds, it was like mounting the Rockies. "Your breathing is really heavy Chase."

He just shrugged again. "I'm fine."

"Your pulse is really fast too," she told him, placing her fingers on his neck,"and you feel like you're the iceman or something."

"I'm fine!" He persisted loudly, and pushed forward. "Are you coming?" He asked impatiently. Cameron looked at him funnily. "You're not walking anywhere alone _now_. You'll kill yourself. Come in and you can stay in the guest bedroom. Come on!" Chase urged, his voice was shaky and he looked like he was about to collapse again.

Cameron hurried up and began to run with Chase to the doors. When they got inside, they were both huffing and puffing and were soaked to the skin.

"Robert Chase! It's about time you're home! You said you would be here more than an hour ago!" Yelled a woman, whom Cameron didn't know, from across the room.

"Who's that?" Cameron asked in a whisper.

"Oh and who is this?" She asked rudely referring to Cameron. "Another one of your trampy girlfriends?" This unknown woman was extremely angry.

Chase sighed. "Melissa, this is Dr. Cameron. We work together. Cameron this is my…" he sighed in frustration."Melissa." He didn't want to reveal anything that he thought she shouldn't know. Melissa's reason for living with Chase was one of his biggest secrets; and he planned on keeping it that way.

Melissa fumed angrily. "Well you have someone _anxiously_ awaiting you upstairs. I don't even know why she still waits for you. You horny little jerk." She hissed in a whisper loud enough for them to hear before she stomped away.

"One of your trampy girlfriends?" Cameron asked, insulted and unimpressed.

Chase sighed. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." He paused at the disbelief in Cameron's eyes. "So I've brought home a few girls I probably shouldn't have but… Let's find you a place to sleep."

Cameron wasn't quite satisfied by Chase's response but she knew that she wouldn't get anything better from him. Cameron looked down at her soaked clothing and asked Chase if he had any extra women's clothing. "I don't think so, Cameron. The only woman in this house is Melissa and her clothes would be much too big for you. Um, I guess you could wear something of mine for the night then change into your own clothing for tomorrow." He offered.

Cameron figured that she may as well take him up on his offer. She would certainly rather wear Chase's clothing than Melissa's; even ifit would fit her perfectly. The young woman laughed and frowned at the same time when she thought about Chase's clothes being tighter on her than on him.

"Here how's this?" Chase said offering Cameron a blue pair of plaid pants and a muscle shirt.

"It's perfect." Cameron said.

Chase walked her to a guest bedroom and told her that he would be busy for the next little bit and requested that she leave him alone until he came to see her in about forty-five minutes or an hour. Cameron agreed and told him that she would wait for him in her room or the kitchen as he had offered.

"Oh and there's a hair dryer in the bathroom down the hallway if you would like to dry your, um, undergarments." He said, looking back at her awkwardly.

"Hmm, look what the rat dragged in." Melissa said as Cameron came and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Well I'll give it to him that he does know how to pick 'em."

Cameron looked at her with an off expression on her face. "Are you calling Chase a rat?" Melissa gave her a what-do-you-think look. "Do you not like him or something?"

Melissa laughed fullheartedly. "Nope. Hate him."

"Then why do you work for him?" Cameron asked.

Melissa sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Robert used to date my sister. She killed herself after finding out that that _boyfriend_ of her's was cheating on her with several other sluts. I'm here to make sure that Chase doesn't screw up again with this girl."

"I'm sorry your sister died." Cameron sympathized. "What do you mean _this girl_?" Cameron asked after thinking a moment.

"You wanna know?" Melissa asked and Cameron nodded. "Then go upstairs and step into the room where Robert is having his "meeting" and tell him that he has a very important phone call." Melissa had a disturbing smile. "Oh and don't knock. He won't come to the door he'll say that he'll be right with you. Just walk in. All your questions will be answered."

Cautiously, Cameron went up the stairs and found her way to the room that had a little _knock before you enter_ sign on the door. With a deep breath, Cameron slowly opened the door just enough to slip her head in the door.

With eyes wide open, Cameron gasped, surprised at what she saw.

R

&

R

Believe those who are seeking the truth. Doubt those who find it.

- Andre Gide


	4. Probably His Biggest Secret of All

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

I am so sorry I meant to post this before I left **TWO** months ago but alas... I did not.

sorry

anyway I hope you all enjoy D

**Chapter IV  
**Probably his biggest secret of all

"Are you okay?" Chase asked Cameron as he stepped into the kitchen. Cameron continued to stare at the her hands on the table as she smiled secretly at seeing her _friend_ dressed in the same plaid pajama pants as her with a dark blue robe half open. "You look a little shook up."

Cameron nodded her head. She couldn't get the image of what she had just seen out of her mind. "I'm just… what was…" She sighed as she realized that she didn't even know what to say.

Chase laughed. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, hot chocolate, orange juice, I wouldn't suggest coffee at this hour but?" Letting a loose laugh escape her mouth, Cameron told him that she would like a glass of orange juice. After pouring two tall glasses of orange juice, Chase sat down on the opposite side of the table so he could face his colleague.

"Are you cold? Cause if you are you can have my robe and I'll go grab something else. It tends to get a little cold in here at night." Chase began to stand but Cameron waved him down.

"I'm fine."

Sighing, Chase asked, "Well then what's wrong? You seem a little bit out of it." He stated. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Chase assured her when she said that nothing was bothering her. "Look I am the master at hiding things. I can see right through you right now, what is it that's bothering you? I won't laugh."

"I know you wouldn't." She said, standing up to her feet. "I'm getting tired. I'll see you in the morning." She said and petted his soft hair. "Good night Chase."

Puzzled, the young doctor struggled to figure out what it was that had suddenly begun bothering her. She was fine before he left her with… Suddenly it clicked. "Melissa." He sighed angrily and began to make his way to her room.

"What did you say to her Melissa?" Chase demanded when he opened the door to her bedroom. "To Cameron, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything to that, that—"

"Don't even go there!"

"Ooh he likes her." Melissa teased. "Well, you're gonna have to stop hiding stuff from her if you ever want to be with her." She mocked amusedly. Melissa always enjoyed it when she found something she could bother him about.

"What did you say?" He demanded again; this time more sternly.

Melissa shook her head. "Nothing she wouldn't have found out with time anyway Robert. Now go to sleep. You need your beauty rest. Those little bags under your eyes are getting deeper. And brush your teeth your breath smells like crap."

Chase sighed. She reminded him of his mother when the alcohol had made her pissy and aggressive. She would be blunt and rude about everything she said.

Making his way up the stairs, Chase thought about the snow outside. It must have been so beautiful. He began to wonder if the roads would be clogged with the season's first snow or if the white coat would melt away before sunrise.

Chase sighed as he stopped at the top of the stairs. His eyelids had begun fluttering open and shut and he knew that he would soon fall asleep. Not wanting to sleep in his own bed, Chase made his way to the door with the sign on it and slipped inside. After gathering a blanket, he sat down in a cushiony chair next to the small bed with a Little Mermaid comforter on it.

"Alyssa," he sighed deeply smiling down at her. "You are so beautiful. I love you more than you will _ever_ know babe." He bent down to kiss her head and stroked her soft cheek. Watching her small chest rise and fall as she breathed peacefully, a few tears lurked in Chase's eyes before streaming slowly down his cheeks. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

It was 5 in the morning when Chase woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes popped open and he flung himself into a standing position, looking around nervously. He looked around the room saw and that everything was normal. He was just dreaming.

Chase had been having that same dream for a while. In it, he had been sleeping in Alyssa's room, just like he was that night, and a man in a black top with black pants silently lurked into her bedroom. Slowly and noiselessly, he would make his way over to her bed. Chase was still sleeping and in his dream he didn't wake up until the man in black was at the window with Alyssa in his arms. She was always screaming for her daddy. He always woke up at the same time, when Alyssa had started screaming.

"It was just a dream Rob. Just a dream." He said, trying to calm down his racing heart. "Just give her a kiss and lie back down and go to sleep. It was _just _a dream."

This time Chase slept all the way till morning. He woke up at 6:30, as always, and went down to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. He waited in the kitchen for a few minutes before deciding that he would go and wake up Cameron. At the guest bedroom, Chase knocked on the door but found no answer so he checked the bathroom, nothing.

"Maybe she just didn't hear me." Chase thought aloud before opening the door a little. "Cameron?" he asked, pushing the door open a little more and stepping in. "Oh my God I am so sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated quickly several times standing stupidly in the open doorway. She had been right in the middle of changing and wasn't wearing anything.

Cameron pulled up a towel around her body and yelled, "Chase! Get out!" Chase hurried away, almost running down the stairs into the kitchen.

In the car on the way there, Chase still felt awkward about it. "Look I'm really sorry I walked in on you, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine." She said, irritated by him.

When the two doctors came into the conference room together, they found that House and Foreman were already there. House suggestively cocked an eyebrow at them. "Dr. Cameron, you're wearing the exact same thing as yesterday."

"So?" She said, sitting down at the table trying to ignore the looks that House and Foreman were giving her.

"So? You left with Chase. Came in with Chase. And you're wearing the exact same thing as yesterday. What's going on?" House asked, standing up to get another cup of coffee. "Come on, spill."

Chase sighed as he sat down, shaking his head at House. "You're such an idiot." He said under his breath. "There's nothing going on between us House. Cameron walked me home and it began to storm so she stayed over night at my place. Nothing's going on."

House nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee then headed over to the whiteboard. He began to tell them about a certain 24 year old Stacy Macintyre who had been driving with her mother to the hospital so she could go to her dialysis. When turning the corner, Stacy began to grimace as she gripped the steering wheel. She began to convulse and was unresponsive until they drove right into a bush and she came out of it.

"Sounds like epilepsy." Foreman said.

"Ah," House said happily. He knew that one of them would suggest that.

"What? It's the most obvious choice."

House nodded. "Is it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well then go do something about it." House said and Foreman got up to leave. "Go with him Chase. You stay here Cameron. We need to talk."

When the two men had left and it was just Cameron and House in the office, House watched his duckling. She looked a little nervous but he could tell that by the look on her face that she was trying to hold it all in. "So what did you find out about him?"

"This is ridiculous House. What, are we spying on him now?"

"Of course we are." House said evidently.

"Well I don't want to be part of this. Why do you care anyway? I thought you didn't care at all about Chase."

House sighed, rolling his eyes. "I care, okay? What did you find out? I know that there's something, you look like your trying to hide a secret and you're not going to succeed. Tell me."

Cameron exhaled heavily and looked at him, feeling like she was betraying Chase. Though it's not like he had told her not to say anything, he hadn't even told her himself, hell, he didn't even know she knew. "Well, I was waiting in the kitchen until Chase was done with his meeting—"

"Chase had a meeting at his house, at 9 o'clock?" House asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow at her.

Cameron nodded. "That's kinda what I thought." She said and House nodded as well. "So I was talking to this woman who lives with Chase and she—"

"There's a woman living with Chase?"

"Do you wanna know what happened or not?" She asked and House apologized sarcastically. "This woman is Chase's deceased ex-girlfriend's sister and she absolutely despises Chase. She told me that if I wanted to know what was going on with Chase to go and look in his "meeting room"."

House gasped mockingly. "You're bad girl, Allison Cameron."

"Shut up." She said blankly, rolling her eyes.

House stuck out his tongue at her. "What did you see?" He asked more seriously, taking grand interest in her story. Chase had many secrets and he was about to uncover one of them; probably his biggest secret of all.

"The door had a sign that said _Knock before you enter_ on it. I looked through the door and saw Chase with—"

"HOUSE!" Cameron was cut off by Cuddy bursting the door open.

R

&

R

Sorry again for the delay. I spent the summer in Thunder Bay at SLEEPING GIANT RANGER CAMP!

WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!

o

Some people say the sky is your limit but I've seen footprints on the moon!


	5. You're Not Running This Time!

Your question about Melissa will be answered NEXT chapter okay? So hang tight for now. Thanks.

_**Silent Night**_

**Chapter V**  
You're Not Running This Time

"What do you want Cuddy? Can't you see we're having a very important meeting here?"

Cuddy acted like she hadn't heard a single word he said. "What do you think you're doing!"

House scrunched his eyebrows inward. "Uh, having a _private_ meeting with Dr. Cameron. What do you want?"

"That's not what I meant!" Cuddy said, aggravated.

"Well then what are you talking about?" House said standing and limping over to her. Cameron sat in her chair, silently wishing she were anywhere but there.

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about." Cuddy said, trying to calm her voice. When House just continued to stare at her, she continued on. "Your last patient you had, who is in the ICU at this moment, just died because apparently you ordered for her to be given a drug that we _knew_ she was _fatally_ allergic to! Now she's dead and her parents are going to sue us!"

House stared at her blankly and gulped heavily. Cameron could see the attempted to be hidden distress in his eyes. She had never seen that kind of look on his face. "I didn't have a patient that was in the ICU." He began, attempting to fool Cuddy. If he could convince himself he was speaking truth, than surely he could convince Cuddy. "I haven't even had a female patient in about a month. She can't have been my patient."

Cuddy stared at House then at Cameron who shrugged her shoulders before thoughtfully nodding her head. Cameron wasn't sure if he was lying or not. She had been concentrated on so many other things that she had forgotten about their previous patients. House smiled smugly when he caught Cameron nodding. Looking back at House, Cuddy gave a suspicious glare before apologizing. "What's your meeting about?" She asked, calming down slightly.

"It's confidential." House whispered blandly before shooing Cuddy out of the room. "Now where were we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I came to the door with the sign reading_ Knock before you enter_ and when I looked in I saw Chase and he was sitting in a big comfy chair, reading a book to a little girl wearing a crocheted cap."

"Was it _his _little girl?"

Cameron shrugged uncertainly. "When I was talking to Melissa she told me that she was Chase's ex-girlfriend's sister. The girlfriend had killed herself after finding out that Chase had been cheating on her with _several_ girls. Melissa is just there to make sure Chase doesn't screw up with this girl. So I assume this little girl is her niece."

House nodded. That didn't explain very much but at least he knew something more. "Wait, you said the girl was wearing a crocheted cap," Cameron nodded, unknowing of where House was going with this. "Do you know if she had hair under that?"

"I don't know. I didn't look for very long. I was afraid Chase would look back and I would get caught spying on him."

"Well try to remember."

Cameron closed her eyes and imagined herself walking down the long hallway then peeking into the room. Chase was laughing as he read a book to his little girl. "Yeah, well she had some really thin strands of blonde hair. Why?"

"This little bald girl might be the leading reason to Chase's _issue_." Cameron nodded along; pieces of the puzzle seemed to be slipping together before them.

"We need to talk to Chase." Cameron said, beginning to stand.

"Yeah," House said in a suddenly depressed voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning back to him. "We're so close to figuring this all out."

"Nothing. Go on and find Chase, then bring him back here. I want to talk to him."

Cameron paused for a moment. "You'd better be nice House."

"Oh I'll be nice." He said in a strange tone.

Cameron was pretty certain that he would be harsh and rude about it. But really, what could she do about it? Of course she could talk to him herself but she thought she might not have the guts to be bold enough to confront him. Maybe it was better for House to do it. Boldness and coldness might just be the key.

Because of all the tests they had been running, Cameron didn't see Chase until lunch time. House, Foreman and Cameron had forced Chase to come to the hospital cafeteria to eat something. They all watched him closely as he nibbled on a half of a turkey sandwich.

"Why are you all watching me like that?" Chase asked after noticing the constant glares from his three colleagues. "It's kind of disturbing."

Foreman and Cameron quickly looked away though House held his gaze. "What? Why are you staring at me Chase? Can't take your eyes off of my beauty?"

Chase raised his eyebrows and laughed at him, shaking his head annoyed. "You are so irritating you know that?"

"Yes I do. And I take pride in it too." He said, smirking as he winked at Chase.

Chase sighed heavily in disgust and stood up to leave but Foreman caught his wrist and held him back. Chase glared at his colleague evilly before attempting to rip his arm free; in vain though, Foreman's grip was much too tight.

"Let go of me." Chase warned irritated, building fury on his tongue. When Foreman didn't loosen his grip, with his opposite hand Chase punched Foreman in the eye and tried again to walk away but had his punch returned to him. Chase stumbled back and put his hand to his cheek, only to find blood streaked on his index and middle fingers.

Preparing to fight back, Chase decided against it when he saw all the attention he had already attracted. "You're not even worth it." Chase spat at Foreman before stomping away.

"What was that for?" Cameron asked, raising an eyebrow.

Foreman shrugged. "Reflex?" He said, half in question. "I didn't really want to. I guess it's just one of those he punched me I'll punch him back instinctively, you know?"

Cameron nodded skeptically. "Well this will be fun trying to get him to talk _now_."

"Hey he hit me first!"

"So? That doesn't mean—"

"Stop!" House intervened. "Nobody cares Foreman. It's over. Chase is a big boy; he can stand getting punched in the face." He added, his speech directed to Cameron. Cameron sighed lightly.

"So when are you gonna talk to him?" Foreman asked House. "Cameron told me what was going on while we were running some tests."

House nodded uncaringly. "I'll talk to him later today."

"What are you gonna say?" Cameron asked curiously.

House shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. I'll probably come right out and confront him full on."

"And what if he tries to run?"

"I'll hold him back, trip him or something, threaten him. You know, the usual." House replied nodding his head.

Cameron rolled her eyes and they all sat in silence for several minutes before House spoke. "We're going back to the conference room to _discuss_ our findings." He said blankly and stood up to leave. The two ducklings got up and followed him to his the conference room.

After discussing the patient for a while House sent Cameron and Foreman off and asked Chase to stay back. "I need to talk to you Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked as he sat down on one side of House's desk. "What's going on?" He asked; confused as to why House had brought his chair out from behind the desk so they were sitting close to each other.

"What do you think this is about?"

Chase pondered a moment. "I don't know. You think I'm sick?"

"You are sick, but that's not why."

"Then?"

"The question here is _why_ you're doing this to yourself. What's making you hurt yourself like this?"

Fear taking over him, Chase found himself getting defensive. "I'm not hurting myself House. I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you just leave me alone?" He asked angrily, getting up.

House stood up just as fast. "You are not going to walk away from me this time. You'll sit down and you'll cooperate. You'll tell me what's going on!" He said sternly, raising his voice.

When Chase tried to push by him, House grabbed his shoulders tightly and watched him squirm. "Let me go!"

"NO! Sit down damn it!" He said and pushed his fellow down into the chair. "Now talk."

R

&

R

Hope yawl enjoyed!

o

Love is a snowmobile, racing across the tundra and then suddenly it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come.

-Matt Groening


	6. My Little Baby Girl

**Chapter VI  
**_My Little Baby Girl_

Chase sat in his chair staring blankly ahead; he had been defeated. "What do you want me to say?" Chase asked, his eyes locked on the tile floor.

House sat down in front of Chase and stared at him. House couldn't find a way to convey his words without giving Chase the need to get up and run. "Listen," he began uncertainly. "Cameron, Foreman and I have noticed how much you've been changing the past few months and…" he paused and exhaled heavily.

Looking up from the ground, Chase saw a sincere gaze in House's blue eyes. "What?" He asked irritated at how good House was at making it seem like he cared.

House sighed strongly. "What is making you do this?" Chase remained silent as House questioned him. "I know about your daughter!"

Feeling attacked, Chase looked around the room. "What are you talking about? How?" He asked . "Cameron! That's what she was so awkward about." He stated angrily, thinking back to that night in his kitchen.

"Yes, yes Cameron turned on you."

"You made her do it! Didn't you! She wouldn't have done that to me!"

Rolling his eyes, House said annoyed, "I didn't put her up to it. She did that herself. So you do have a daughter." House said suddenly, changing the subject. "What's wrong with her?"

"There is nothing _wrong _with her!"

House sighed again. "Well something is going on with her because she's the only important _thing_ in your life. I know that."

Chase sighed; staring at the ground as he gently shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He just continued to stare down at his shoes. 'I don't have a problem. I think...' He said to himself. 'Maybe…' He thought for a moment. 'Maybe I do have a problem. Maybe I do.' Chase looked up at House.

"I think…" Chase stopped mid-sentence seeing Cameron race in. She almost fell over as she sharply veered into House's office. "What's wrong?" Chase asked tilting his head to the side.

Cameron gasped for breath. "What did you do? Sprint across the hospital?" House asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Pretty much." She said, resting her hand on the wall. "No," She began more seriously. The look of distress in her brown eyes caught Chase's attention. "Chase, Cuddy has a really important message to deliver to you."

Chase stood up. "Do you know what it is?"

"You ran down here to tell him he has a message?" House asked, wondering what it was the he was missing out on.

Millions of ideas and possibilities flew around through Chase's head; all revolving around one thing, or rather, one person. "Did she say what it was?" He asked eagerly, gripping her by her shoulders.

Cameron looked over at House. He wanted to know so badly what it was, but he kept his cool, acting like he didn't care at all. Of course though, Chase didn't hide his impatience to know; but who could blame him?

"I don't know." She lied. Cameron did know, she was, in fact, the only one that knew and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want House to know before Chase.

"What is it? What did she say?" Chase asked, speaking quickly and overexciting himself.

"Calm down!" She snapped. "Come with me."

It ended up working to her advantage that Chase had suddenly gone hysterical, that way she could accompany him to a phone and hopefully get it out of him why Melissa was living with him. "What did Cuddy say it was about?"

Cameron sighed. "It wasn't Cuddy; I was the one who answered the telephone. It was Melissa. I know about your daughter."

"So what does everybody in the hospital know _everything _about me!" He asked angrily.

"Chase calm down—"

"How about the ER folks know that I'm going through a depression?"

"Chase—"

"Or do the NICU nurses know that I hurt myself? Does everybody in this damn place know that Robert Chase is a freak?"

"Chase! Listen to me!" She shouted, backing him up against a wall. She continued on whispering. "Nobody _knew_. But if you keep yelling they might! What's going on with you?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He said in a voice barely audible over the regular hospital clinks and clunks. "What's your question? I can tell there's something on your mind. Ask me quick so I can give you a brief and unsatisfying answer then call Melissa back."

Cameron felt awkward knowing that he wouldn't fully respond. "Why do you still live with Melissa if you guys hate each other so much?"

Chase sighed. "It's complicated." Cameron expected him to stop there but he continued. "We don't hate each other we just don't get along. We've never let Alyssa see it though. I don't know, I guess I need someone to take care of Alyssa when I can't."

"Then why not get a nanny or something?" Cameron asked curiously.

Chase looked at her teary eyed. "Because… because she knows Alyssa like nobody else does. And she's the closest thing Alyssa will ever have to a mother. And I guess I don't want anyone else to get attached to her. We don't need any more heart ache when… Oh my God I have to call Melissa!"

"Wait! Chase, when what?" She asked, pulling him back by the sleeve of his shirt.

Chase looked over his shoulder and saw Cameron watching him with a soft gentle gaze. "When she dies." He said with difficulty. "She probably won't live to see her next birthday Cameron. I don't need anyone else to cry over her gravestone. Melissa and I are enough. Nobody else needs to suffer because of this."

Watching him quickly dial the seven digits, Cameron's heart broke to know that he had no idea how many other people this did affect. What about her friends at school? And her mother's parents? Or did they not know? There were so many questions and yet so little time.

"Melissa?" Chase spoke into the receiver. Cameron listened in on their conversation. "What's going on? Oh my God… no… no not now, not today… no Melissa! You're lying."

Cameron could hear Melissa yelling at him through the receiver. "Get yourself together! Your little girl NEEDS you! So get your ass to this house… I don't care what you have to do! Get over here!" She yelled and slammed the receiver down.

Chase looked at Cameron for half a second before she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the hospital. "We're going to your house."

"What about House?"

"Screw House!" She yelled as they ran past Cuddy and Wilson. "Tell House we're leaving!" She yelled back at the two. Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other awkwardly before shrugging their shoulders and walking on.

o O o

In the car, Chase was a mess and Cameron almost just as much. 'Stay strong Allison. Stay strong.' She repeated in her head as they drove up the long driveway. It had never actually seemed so long until that day.

Chase burst through the doors with Cameron tight on his heels. He agilely flew up the stairs and down the hall to Alyssa's room. "Hey beautiful." He said, sucking it all up and putting a smile on.

Alyssa smiled through a glossy coat of tears. "Hi daddy." She said waving weakly. Chase bent down and sat beside her bed. "What's happening daddy?" She asked. It was almost impossible to understand her words through her coarse broken voice.

Again, Chase went to say something but his words were caught in his throat. All he could do was, hug her and kiss her forehead. "I love you baby." Alyssa nodded trying to be strong. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her as if she had just fallen and scraped her knee.

"Everywhere?" She said, rubbing her little hand over her heart. "I don't wanna go daddy."

"Oh Ally. You're not going anywhere. And I'm not leaving you." Alyssa looked up at him apprehensively. "I'll always be with you. I'll be right here." He said and patted her chest.

Behind them, Cameron asked Melissa why they didn't call an ambulance. And she explained that that wasn't what Alyssa wanted. Cameron was uncertain as to how they had asked her that but was too afraid to ask. Instead, she thought it would probably be best to wait outside the room.

Alyssa began coughing violently; blood coming up from her lungs. Chase struggled to keep himself from breaking down. Alyssa began to struggle against her own body, gasping for breath. When she finally stopped coughing she began to cry as she curled up into her daddy's arms. "I love you." She said between painful sobs.

Tears streaming down his face, Chase rested his head on hers. "I love you too baby. I love you too." Chase listened as her sobbing stopped and she began to breathe more gently.

"Alyssa?" He asked a drop of fear on his lips. Softly, she lifted her head and looked up at him and smiled before shutting her eyes. Chase hugged her tighter resting her small head on his shoulder. He could feel her heart beating slowly against his chest. Then slower, slower and slower again.

"Alyssa? Alyssa! ALYSSA!" He screamed, falling down on her soft bed; the pillows lightly accepting the weight of his body and hers. Chase laid her down on the fluffy Cinderella blanket. "Alyssa? Talk to me baby. Don't do this, don't trick daddy like this. It's not funny Alyssa! Wake up! Wake up baby! Look at me!"

Cameron hurried over to him and settled down on her knees. "Chase."

"She's not dead! She's not!" He yelled, almost begging. Looking at Cameron's face made reality begin to click. "My baby. My little girl."

"I know Chase. Come here." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks and she held him. The once big and strong Robert Chase suddenly felt like a small boy, shaking because he was crying so hard.

"My little baby girl. My angel. She's… she's gone."

R

&

R

Maybe she's an angel sent here from Heaven  
And she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother, are you gonna pass that test?  
You can go on with your day to day  
Trying to forget what you saw in her face  
Knowing deep down you could've been her saving grace.  
What if she's an angel?

- Brad Paisley (What If she's an Angel?)

o

Please review this time guys.

There's one more chapter and I'd like to have your input and know your thoughts

Like it? Hate it? TELL ME PEOPLE! _haha_ later days


	7. Sad For the Same Reason

**Chapter VII  
**_Sad For the Same Reason_

After Alyssa's death, Chase tried to work as much as he could. He just wanted to keep her off his mind. If only he could forget her. But he couldn't; there was no possibility that he could forget her. Every time that he closed his eyes, he saw her. Bright eyed and smiling. He began to think that though it was killing him, it was the best for _her._ No longer was she in pain; no longer was she suffering.

At night, Chase would sleep in Alyssa's room. He would cover himself with her soft Cinderella blanket and think about his little princess, crying himself to sleep.

At work, he didn't cry. They would've understood and supported him if he did, but he refused to show how much it hurt him. They all knew. Everybody in the hospital knew within a few days. Gossip gets around fast; people talk. Wherever he went in the hospital, there was someone to give him a pitiful look, someone to give him their regrets and another to give him a hug. He didn't receive many hugs, though that really was what he would have preferred. It angered him to hear people saying, "I'm so sorry about your loss," or "I hope you feel better soon." And the looks, the looks where probably the worst; where they just so cowardly to come up to him.

On Chase's second day back at the hospital, Cuddy called him into her office. Pushing the door gently open, Chase rudely asked her what she wanted. Had it been under a different circumstance she would have commented on his rudeness, but that day she let it slide.

"Robert I just want to tell you how sorry I am for your loss." She sympathized after he took a seat in front of her desk. Chase stared at her. Of all people, he was certain that she would have been the one to offer a hug and tell him to take time to just relax and get better. "Just know that I'm here for you if you ever need help. I'm really sorry Robert. I can imagine how difficult this is for you."

Squinting, half in anger and half to stop tears from streaming down his face, he stood up and violently shoved everything on Cuddy's desk to the floor. "You're sorry? You think you can imagine how I feel! You have no idea how I feel, _Stacy_! You have no idea how much it hurts! And that's all you've got! I'm sorry for your loss!

"And to believe I thought you would be the one to offer a hug, offer something more than some bullshit words! I can't believe it! I thought you were better than that!" Chase heaved a heavy sigh and marched out of her office. With his hand on the doorknob, Chase looked back, tears of sorrow and fury burned his eyes. He shook his head with the saddest look that Cuddy had and would ever see. The look on Chase's face at that moment would never leave her mind.

Chase was ready to break down as he stumbled out of Cuddy's office and fell into Wilson's arms. Chase went to pull away but Wilson held his arms. "I can't imagine how much this is killing you but I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love. I'm so sorry Chase."

"Not you too!" Chase yelled again trying to escape.

"No not me too." Wilson wrapped his arms around him, giving him the hug that he had wanted to receive for the past two days. Wilson wanted to say something but decided not to, in case he ruined the moment. Chase probably wouldn't this relaxed any time soon, if ever again.

"I miss her so much." Chase whispered weakly. Had Wilson's ear not been right next to Chase's mouth, he'd have not heard what he said.

Without a word to console him, Wilson just gave him a tighter squeeze before letting go and looking at Chase standing in front of him. He looked awful; so thin and tired, he looked like he'd have trouble pushing or pulling a door open.

"How are you feeling? You look like crap." Wilson made sure that he said that in a way that make him laugh. He did.

Chase smiled. "Well you aren't a beauty queen yourself." He chuckled. "Not too good actually. I can't close my eyes without seeing her. Her funeral is the day after tomorrow. Then I'll be completely alone in my house. I'm thinking of asking if I can stay with Cameron or… House." He said reluctantly. He wouldn't really want to stay with House but he _really_ didn't want to be alone.

"You can always stay with me or I'm sure Stacy wouldn't mind having you. Try to keep House as your last option." Wilson winked at the young doctor who just looked back, he smiling inside though and Wilson knew that. "Run along now, Chase." Wilson said giving him a little push.

"Thank you." He

"Oh here's our little Blondie." House teased.

"Please House; I can't deal with you right now. I don't want to and I won't." He stated grimly with a stern voice.

"Okay then. Everybody take a seat. I've got an announcement." His three ducklings stared at him intently, waiting for him to say something. House loved how he had their complete attention even though he really had nothing to say.

"We're waiting." Cameron said, looking over at her two colleagues.

House just chuckled and sat down. "We've got no case."

"That was your announcement?" said Chase.

"No. My announcement was that it's almost Christmas and _Cuddy_ wants to do a Christmas secret Santa gift exchange _thing_. Cuddy and Wilson have already drawn names now it's our turn." House forced a smile and pulled the four folded pieces of paper out of his pocket.

Cameron looked at Foreman and they both seemed equally pleased. "Oh don't look so happy." House said to them. They both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Oh come on House, this'll be fun." Cameron said smiling. She looked over at Chase and saw a small smile on his lips as he leaned his chin on his crossed arms on the table.

Chase was the first one to draw a name from the coffee cup. _Allison Cameron_. Chase grinned at how easy that would be. Cameron leaned over at him after picking her name. " Who do you have?"

Smirking, Chase leaned towards her. "I'm not telling you… Who do you have?" Cameron laughed, she wouldn't tell him; they had each other.

"Would you guys stop?" House asked, rolling his eyes. They were like children about the whole Christmas thing. That was actually a good thing, especially for Chase who needed something to keep his spirits up.

They all gazed at House. "Why are you so unhappy about Christmas House?" Cameron asked, looking up at him like Cindy Loo Hoo from the Grinch. The look of innocence on her face almost broke him. Flashbacks of his brother lying on the snowy concrete steps, beer bottle in one hand… "Are you okay House?"

Shaking his head, he flushed the memory to the back of his mind. "Fine, fine… Alright, whose turn is it for clinic duty?" Chase went to stand up. It was always his turn.

"I can go." Cameron said, standing up and resting her hand on his shoulder. Chase thanked her and sat down. "I'm in for some clinic hours anyway." Cameron went to the door, turned around and smiled before leaving.

"Well isn't Chase a lucky boy." House said sarcastically. "Let's go for lunch. Chase you've got to get something in you."

"For your information, I AM eating. I just hold down a lot right now." Chase quipped defensively.

"Good then let's eat. You coming Foreman?"

"Huh?" Oh yeah sure." He responded, getting up from his seat.

After several minutes of silently eating in hospital cafeteria, House decided or rather, felt the need to break it. "So when's the funeral?"

"What do you care?"

House sighed. "_We_ would like to go. Are we not welcome?"

Chase just stared at him. He had gotten out of thinking about Alyssa this morning. Chase decided to just shake it off and not deal with it. It wasn't worth fighting House over it.

At the end of the day, Chase lingered back with Cameron trying to work up the courage to ask her if he could stay with her for a while. Alyssa's funeral was the nest day and Melissa would be leaving to Boston that night; Chase just didn't want to be alone in that big house. "Hey guys," Chase said and Foreman and Cameron looked over at him. "Do you—would you come to, Alyssa's funeral? It would mean a lot to me." The two agreed and Chase told them the info

"Oh and Cameron, um, Melissa's leaving tomorrow after the funeral and well, I don't want to be alone it that house. Everything I see there makes me think of her. And I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you?" He finally asked after beating around the bush.

"Uh I only have one bed, but I guess you or I could sleep on the sofa for a bit."

"You don't seem certain."

"No it's okay."

"I can just go stay with Wilson, he offered. Maybe I'll just do that, it would be a lot less awkward, yes I'll do that."

"Okay? That sounds… good?" Chase left Cameron wondering what had just happened.

The next day, Chase didn't show up to work, but everybody understood that because he needed to prepare Alyssa's funeral. The day was slow and each on turn would express their concerns about Chase and continued to think of him all day.

"I'm worried about him." Cameron told Foreman as they ran an MRI on a patient

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine." He said, trying to assure himself as much as Cameron and giving her a one arm hug.

"I don't know Foreman. Losing someone like that can be really… tough."

"Well we'll have to keep a close eye on him, sound good?" Cameron nodded her head and thanked him.

That night, they all met at the church, dressed in black. The first thing Cameron saw when walking in was Chase and Melissa standing close together; Chase had his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They looked like a couple, even though they actually hated each other.

_I guess death really does bring people closer together; sad for the same reason._ She thought to herself.

The three doctors, Cameron, Foreman and House walked in a straight line respectively; Cameron first, House last. Cameron felt her shoulders drop as she saw the little coffin. It was probably the most depressing thing she'd yet seen; made specifically for a poor little angel.

Cameron reached her hand back for Foreman to take it in his and she pulled him forward. "It's so small." Foreman said, referring to the coffin.

Nodding, Cameron added. "And look at how many people there are here." Other than the three of them and Chase, Melissa and the priest there were 2 unidentifiable people and some of the NICU nurses. Cameron thought that there was probably more ghosts, or rather angels, and then there were real people. _There are probably Chase's parents, Alyssa's grandparents and her mother and likely others as well._

"Would everybody be seated?" The priest asked and began with the service. Neither Cameron nor Foreman noticed but Wilson and Cuddy were also seated behind them. Chase came and sat down with Melissa on the pew across from Cameron.

"Thank you for coming." His broken voice mumbled.

The priest spoke for a bit before Chase said a few words and then Melissa sang a song that she would always sing to Alyssa before she put her to sleep. Silent Night. Before singing it, Melissa told how it was Alyssa's favorite and that she always requested it before she was tucked in at night.

Melissa had a beautiful voice; angelic as Wilson commented to Cuddy. The funeral was soon over, and the attendants were given a chance to pass by the coffin and give a last word to Alyssa. Chase went by last with Melissa on his arm. They both had tears streaming down their cheeks but refused to sob aloud; there would be time for that when they were alone.

"I'm sorry Chase." House said outside of the church. "She seems to have been an awesome kid. I'm just sorry I never got to meet her." Chase just stared up at his boss. It had begun to snow and the white speckles made the city seem so much more peaceful.

House gazed into Chase's eyes. "You're a good kid. Remember that." He said and hugged the little Aussie. He was tiny as others had said; you just didn't really realize it until you held his frail body in your arms. "Stay strong Robert. I'm here for you if you ever need anything. _Anything._" House whispered.

"Thank you Greg." It was probably the only soft moment between Chase and House and seemed a worthy time for first names.

"You really are awesome Chase. I admire your strength, never lose it, take it to the grave with you." He said with a smile as he held Chase's shoulders.

Wilson came up to him, "You coming to stay with me?" Chase nodded telling him he'd be over with his stuff after seeing Melissa off at the airport. "Sounds good; I'll see you then."

Chase and Melissa left after everyone finished giving them their condolences. Off to the airport.

o

o

K so maybe just one more chapter; that one might be a lil short.

o

For God so loved the world that he gave up his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish but have everlasting life.

- John 3:16


	8. Crap Happens Around Here

Sorry x 1,000,000 for the wait. No computer access for THREE months

Okay so this took an IMMENSE turn from what it was intended to be……

Hope it's decent.

**Chapter VII**

_Silent Night_

Wilson was there at the door when Chase came knocking. "You didn't bring much?" Wilson said quizzically, seeing only an old beat up suitcase with the young doctor standing at his door.

"For living in a big house, I don't really have a lot of _things_, you know? So uh, may I come in?" Chase asked as his teeth chattered in the cold. Wilson laughed at his own absentmindedness and brought him inside.

"I've only got one bed," Wilson said, "but you can sleep in it."

"Oh I wouldn't feel right taking your bed—"

Wilson interrupted him while gently placing his hand on Chase's shoulder. "You've been through a _lot_ Chase, please this is all I can do for you; open my home to you and give you my bed. Please, silver and gold I have not but what I have I give to you." Wilson said quoting the Bible; he knew it would make Chase smile. It did. "Come on you can put your stuff down in my room."

"Thank you James. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I'm here for you. We all are, understand?" Chase nodded his head and smiled lightly.

After having settled in, Chase and Wilson sat down for a coffee and talked. Chase listened to what Wilson was saying but took the leisure of checking out his small home. "So what are you going to do with all the stuff left in your house? Or are you going back?"

Chase shook his head. "I can't go back. I'll probably find myself an apartment or something."

"Well you're welcome here for as long as you need to."

Chase thanked him again, then continued to answer Wilson's first question. "Some of the furniture is going with Melissa and I guess I'll sell everything else. You can take a look around if there's anything you _like_ tell me and it's yours."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

o

The next day, the House club released their psycho schizophrenia patient turned out to have a toy crammed up a bit too far into her brain. The classic case of crayons up the nose. Chase hadn't known the case and was just getting filled in on it all as they heard some patients from the children's ward caroling down the hall. It was only three days until Christmas.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about the gift exchange." Cameron said, shocked that she had forgotten.

Chase sighed and threw his head back. "Me too. Oh I'll have to do that tonight. Would you like to go with me?" Chase asked forgetting that Cameron was his secret friend.

Cameron thought a moment. _Well he mustn't have me._ "I think I'll be doing this one alone, it's gonna be girly." She said trying to make him think she had a girl.

"You've got House don't you?"

Cameron laughed. "Shh." She said putting her index to her lips and giggling as House came in the room.

"Oh are you telling secrets? I wanna know too." House said pretending to be all giddy. "Prepare yourselves we've gotta listen to those kids sing for the next few days. They won't stop. They never do." By the tone in his voice, it was obvious that House wasn't really the Christmas kind. Had they known the story of his brother they'd have understood, but they didn't, so they just continued to think it was because Greg House was just a grumpy old man.

"Oh come on House they're so cute."

"You keep saying that. Tell me they're cute on Christmas Eve, when they've been caroling for THREE days. I'm waiting."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she did on many, many occasions throughout the day.

o

At the end of the day, Chase went out to the mall to find his gift for Cameron. He couldn't find anything worthy of her. Nothing was good enough. Even though he knew he'd get something cheap and crappy, he didn't care; he just wanted to do something special for Cameron. He really liked her and somehow he would make her know that through his gift.

Stepping into the jewelry shop, he knew he'd be exceeding the 20$ limit… by a lot. "I've got the money and don't need it. Why not?" He asked himself leaning on the table

"Can I help you?" asked a thin and tall man, oddly eyeing Chase. Looking to the skeletal figure, Chase cringed at the whiteness of his flesh and his black greasy hair. _He looks like a vampire_. He thought.

"Uh, I just wanted to get something special for a friend."

"Guy or girl?"

"Girl." Chase confirmed, nodding his head and looking around.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something nice like a bracelet or maybe a necklace, simple and sweet."

"Well come right this way." The man said raising an eyebrow as he led him to a glass case.

"That's perfect, but can you engrave this on it?" He asked handing him a small piece of paper

o

Across the mall, Cameron was searching for something that would do. It was tough searching for something that would fit for a guy like Chase. Shopping for a girl, now that was easy. However, for someone like Chase, it took much thought. In the same way that he had thought for her, she was racking her brain to find something that was worthy.

She passed through the book section and saw a daily devotional book. "Maybe?" She questioned it. Would he like it or would he just think it was just stupid? It was hard to say. Something caught her eye in the jewellery section. "Now this he'll laugh at." She said with the book in her hand.

Making her way to the cash register, she saw a picture frame. "Daddy's little girl?" she read. She pondered for a moment and decided to buy the frame and the book.

The young girl at the cash register smiled brightly with braces in her mouth and a twinkle in her eye. "For your husband?" She asked, scanning the frame.

"Yeah." She said with a content sigh, surprised that she had said yes.

"Have a good day." The girl said, grinning.

As Cameron walked away she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know you were married." Said the voice behind her. It was Cuddy. _What are the odds?_ She thought then thanked God that it wasn't House.

Cameron forced a laugh. "That just kind of came out."

"For your secret Santa friend?" She asked and Cameron nodded. "Who do you have?"

Cameron blushed and sighed. "Chase." Cuddy laughed in turn.

"I've got House. I have no idea what to get him."

"A new cane?" Cameron suggested and they continued talking a bit before coming to an exit from the mall and they separated.

o

The next day at work was nothing different. Kids carolling, House being… well… House with the three doctors running back and forth from doing tests to the board room, and then lingering randomly. The only "worthwhile" thing Chase had done all day was discretely put his gift under the mini Christmas tree, right beside the one with his name on it.

Chase had never felt such a relief by the end of the day. Sighing Chase put on his jacket and plopped down on a stiff chair in the hallway. He had gotten to the hospital with Wilson and waited for him to get home.

"We should all go out for a drink." Cameron suggested as she stepped out into the hall and leaned on Chase's shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked in a low voice as he looked up at her, vainly attempting a smile.

"Yes," House said. "Let's go get hammered two days before Christmas."

"I just meant a little drink. Just the group of us. You don't _have _to come." Cameron said standing up next to him.

House feigned a little sob. "It's like third grade recess all over again." To House's delight, Cameron just rolled her eyes. His small and only one of few joys in life was annoying anybody and everybody.

"I'll come." Chase said. _I could use a drink or two… or six to get my mind off of her._ He added to himself.

"Anyone else?" A few other people agreed and the bunch of them (House included) went down to the bar.

o

"Think you had enough Chase?" Wilson asked as his friend dropped down onto the couch. Chase shook his head no. He hadn't had much to drink at all. One glass and half of another. No, he wasn't drunk. "Alyssa?" A silent nod.

"She's just always there. Always in my mind. I just want to forget her." Chase paused. "Well not forget _forget_, I just want to be able to think about her when I want to and concentrate on other things when I need to. But, I just can't."

"And you never will be."

"That's encouraging."

Wilson laughed lightly. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that you'll never be able to forget her. She was your little girl. But, with time, it'll hurt a little bit less."

"I trust you… but I don't believe you." He laughed and began to cough.

"You getting sick?"

"I hope not." He stopped speaking and leaned back on the couch. "Oh I'm gonna be without her for Christmas." He said finally realizing that. He was silent for a long moment. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Wilson stopped for a moment. It was dark and cold out. Really cold. "Mind if I come with you?"

Chase looked back, uncertain of what to do or say. "I kind of want to be alone right now. I'll dress warmly and I won't be long. I just want to get some air you know. Might go for a little walk around the block. I'll just be a couple of minutes. Don't worry."

Wilson didn't want him to go but Chase was a grown man, he couldn't be told what to do. "You sure?" Wilson sighed dropping his shoulders and just came right out with it. "I don't want you to be alone out there. It's cold and dark and a lot of crap happens around here."

"Seriously. I'll be okay. I'm not a child." He said and went out the door.

"I know you aren't." Wilson told the air. "God please watch over him. Keep him safe. Please."

For a moment, Wilson debated following him but decided against that. He didn't want to make Chase think that he was untrustworthy and that he was thought of as just a child.

As he walked into the freezing cold, he began to wish he hadn't left the house. _You are insane Robert. It is 19 degrees outside and you are taking a walk. What is your problem?_ He said to himself.

Behind him he thought he heard voices but when he looked back there was no one. _You're going crazy. That's all there is to it. You're going crazy._ He said to himself as he picked up his pace turning the corner.

Still he heard the voices and there were footsteps that went with them. Chase felt himself tense up and was too scared to look behind him. _If I run they'll run too. If there even is a _they_. Okay just look behind yourself. No._ He picked up pace a little more and tried to remain cool. He rubbed his hands together trying to keep warm. He had put on a pair of kid gloves, a hat and a scarf but it was his jacket and thin pants that were killing him.

Chase began to pray as walked cautiously. Large patches of ice had randomly shown up in front of him. "Robert Chase." He heard a voice behind him. It sounded like House. He turned around expecting to see House walking behind him. _That is not House. _Chase thought as he gulped.

He turned around and gave the guy an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look. And shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to continue walking.

"I'm talking to _you,_ kid."

"I think you've got the wrong guy man."

"Oh no, I'd recognize that accent _anywhere_." The guy said in a deep voice. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Honestly I have no idea." Chase said, slowly backing away. He wasn't too far from Wilson's home. If he was watchful of the ice he could bolt it back to Wilson's, preferably unharmed.

The guy smirked, approaching Chase and leaving space so that his two minions were visible. They were smaller than this guy but just as frightening. "I didn't think so. So I heard that your daughter died."

"Who are you?" Chase asked confused and scared beyond belief. Saying a small prayer under his breath he tried to discretely to make the sign of the cross.

"What are you doing?" The guy said ripping Chase's arm from his chest. "Oh you're just a little tiny thing aren't you? I could just snap you like a twig."

"Please don't." The guy laughed. Chase looked back he was on the corner of Wilson's street. He could see the house. _Just make a run for it. Just bolt. What's he gonna do? Shoot you? Just run for it Robert. Okay._ He agreed to himself.

Chase tore his arm away and dashed. He had never run so fast in his life and likely never would again. As he darted over the long patch of ice, he heard a shot. _Okay apparently he will._ _But what did _I_ do to him._ He felt a spasm of some sort in his right calf and slipped face forward on the ice which was soon hard concrete against his skin.

Inside the house, Wilson sat moving around restlessly in his chair. The gunshot made him jump and he tried to assure himself that it _wasn't _Chase. He's alright. He'll be home any minute. That was probably a few streets over.

It wasn't just a few streets over. Chase stumbled to his feet and sped over the ground and struggled up the steps. "Wilson!" He yelled as another bullet pierced him and he struggled with the doorknob before falling into the house with a bang.

TBC

Sorry again for the wait

o

For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish but have everlasting life.

- John 3:16


	9. Monday December 25th 2006

**Chapter IX  
**_Monday December 25th 2006_

"Chase!" Wilson yelled as he ran to his friend's side. Gunshots continued outside. Chase cried out in agony as Wilson dragged him into his house to save him from any further injury. Not wanting to waste too much time Wilson did the first thing that came to mind. House. He paged him. _Ambulance – my house, JW._

"Chase, are you okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Chase coughed with a little laugh before curling up on his side and groaning. He gripped at his chest.

Wilson ripped a blanket from the couch and wrapped it tightly around Chase's calf. Getting him to turn onto his side, Wilson saw all the blood on the floor and hoped that the ambulance would soon be there.

"How bad is it?" Chase moaned.

"Bad." He replied bluntly. "You've lost a lot of blood and…" Wilson stopped talking and listened to what he thought were sirens in the far distance. As he ripped the back of Chase's shirt open he told him to turn onto his front. "There's nothing I can do but try to maintain the bleeding Chase. The ambulance will be here soon. Just hold on."

After a silence, Chase laughed lightly. "I guess crap does happen around here." He cracked.

"Yeah. I wasn't lying Chase." He said looking into Chase's fading eyes. "No! Chase! Stay awake. Concentrate on me Chase. Keep talking to me. Tell me… tell me about that time you got your tonsils taken out."

Chase moved his head groggily trying to keep awake enough to tell his story as he heard a deafening sound of sirens approaching.

Waiting at the hospital was a very tired and concerned Dr. House. His eyelids kept falling while his mind raced. He was concerned of what had happened to Wilson to make him page him. He didn't know that it was Chase who was hurt. As he waited Cuddy came up behind him and he jumped.

"Oh sorry did I scare you?"

"No. You just woke me up a little." He said with no sense of sarcasm or annoyance in his tone.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with almost the same look Chase had given her that one day when he came to talk to her. "No. Wilson's really the only friend I've got. If I lose him, I'll just be a lonely friendless jerk. At least with Wilson around I'm just a lonely jerk."

Cuddy was almost shocked at House's sudden openness. "You won't be friendless." She said, trying to be comforting.

House laughed. "Oh yeah? Then who do I have? You? Cameron? Foreman? Or Chase?" He chuckled. "No. You guys just put up with me. Wilson actually talks to me. He, for some stupid reason, likes me and trusts me. You're all forced to tolerate me but he actually calls himself my friend."

Cuddy sighed. It was true. He worked with Chase for a long time. And if House allowed him too and didn't push him away, Chase would be his friend. Cameron, if given the chance could love him. And Foreman, well they had a strictly colleague relationship.

With a loud bang, people came bursting through the ER doors. A doctor came rushing beside the running paramedics following the speeding stretcher. Coming in behind them was Wilson.

"What? Wilson? If you're here, then who's there?" House asked, pointing confusedly toward the trauma room.

In a voice lower than a whisper Wilson answered. "Chase."

"Chase!? What happened?"

"He's staying with me and he went for a walk. He—"

House cut him off. "You just let him go alone?!"

"House he's a grown man."

"I wouldn't let anyone go out at night in _your_ neighborhood! People are murdered every night there!"

"I offered to go with him."

"Why didn't you just go?!"

"Why are you yelling at me!?"

House stepped back and calmed his voice. "Is he okay?" He asked almost on the verge of tears. Being first upset about Wilson and now having his Chase in there was just hurting him beyond belief. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure what happened. A couple gun shots and he stumbled through the door, and then out of instinct I paged you." He paused. "Chase has lost a lot of blood."

"What really?" House commented sardonically. "I'm gonna call the other two."

"Why?"

"Why not? He's their _coworker_ too."

"Why don't you just wait until morning?"

"By the sounds of it, he doesn't have until morning?"

Wilson bowed his head. "You're right."

"I know." House said as he turned away. He went into the hall where it was a bit quieter so he could hear himself think. "Oh Chase…" He stopped and leaned against the wall as he watched a tear drip down off his nose into the palm of his hand. "Since when do I care about Chase? It's just Chase." He tried to assure himself.

But it wasn't _just_ Chase. It was a boy he'd watched grow for the past couple years. He'd seen him at his lowest, he'd watched him be happy, be angry, be proud and be ashamed. At times he had thought of Chase as a brother or as a son. But whenever he got that feeling he'd shake it off and say something stupid or sarcastic to exterminate that feeling.

"Cameron?" He asked after dialing her number.

"Yeah. House?"

"Yeah. Get to the hospital. The ER. Now." He said and hung up. After giving the same brief instructions to Foreman, House went and sat down with Cuddy and Wilson.

"Any news?" He asked as he sat down beside Wilson.

"He's stable." Wilson said leaning his head back against the wall behind his chair. "Are your two disciples coming?" House laughed and nodded. "Did you tell them why they're coming here?"

"Nope. I want them to guess as they're driving here and not worry about their little friend." Wilson rolled his eyes.

As Cameron arrived at the hospital, she saw Foreman there. "Hey Foreman wait up!" She yelled as she jumped out of her car. "House called you down too?"

Foreman nodded. "Any idea why?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything to me except, 'Get to the hospital. The ER. Now.' I've been wondering what it is since I jumped in the car."

As the two doctors entered the hospital, they saw House talking to a doctor. "He looks really stressed out." Cameron commented.

As the doctor left his side, House just nodded at Cameron still in her pajamas and Foreman looking anxiously around the room.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked, looking behind him to see a pained Wilson and Cuddy sitting down together. The waiting room where they were was almost empty and it was pretty low key except one child that screamed off and on.

House just sat down. He couldn't speak, afraid that he would break. He couldn't be seen crying, that would ruin his reputation.

Taking a seat, Cameron and Foreman asked again looking at Wilson and Cuddy. "It's Chase."

"What happened?" Cameron asked shocked.

Wilson sighed. "He went for a walk and stumbled back into the house with two gunshot wounds. One in his leg and the other in his back. He's in OR right now."

"For what?"

Wilson continued talking as if Foreman hadn't even spoken. "But they're not sure that he'll make it. Bullet hit his left lung I think and so they're trying to fix that." By the way Wilson explained everything, he sounded like he knew nothing at all about medicine. "He should be out in… House how long is it gonna be?" House shrugged. "Soon I guess."

Foreman nodded along, wanting to know more but assuming that no of them could explain it much better. "How's he doing? He looks like he's not taking it well." He was referring to House.

Wilson shook his head. "I have no idea. He won't speak. Cuddy's trying to get him to say something but since he talked to the doctor he hasn't said a word. Just sat there looking at me every so often with that look." He pointed out the about to breakdown look that House bore.

When they finally wheeled Chase back into a room, House and Wilson got up to get an update on Chase. "The operation went well. We removed both bullets and he's stable right now." House and Wilson both smiled with relief and the doctor sighed with remorse. "However, the bullet that we thought had punctured his lung had actually ricocheted off of it and into the aorta causing an internal bleeding, we managed to clear that up but we'll have to wait and see if any further damage has been caused. Robert should be okay until morning."

"How could you mistake a punctured lung for an internal bleed from his aorta?!" House asked angrily, finally speaking.

The doctor opened his mouth to speak but House cut him off.

"Whatever. Is he awake and can we see him?"

"No but yes. Preferably only the two of you."

"When can they see him?"

The doctor thought a moment. "When he's awake."

House and Wilson left to tell the gang what was going on. "So we can see him when he's awake?" Cameron asked eager to see how he was doing. House nodded as he turned around with Wilson by his side.

"Chase?" House asked as he sat down beside the bed. Chase flopped his head in the direction of House's voice but showed no sign other sign of being awake. House and Wilson sat in the silent room for several minutes before House requested a moment alone.

"Hey Chase." House said once Wilson left. "I just… didn't wanna… I didn't wanna cry in front of him." Though House didn't notice, Chase smiled at the idea of having House cry for his sake. "You really have no idea how much I really care about you. I watched you disintegrate right before my eyes and I never did anything. I didn't know what to do. I wish you had said something about Alyssa. Although given I don't know what I would have done. You know, you may not believe it but I think you're a great kid.

"I've seen you go through a lot. Your father's death, the law pursuit and all that other fun stuff and then the death of your daughter and the slow breakdown because of that. Of all three of you, you're my favorite. I know that I pick on you and tease you but that's my way of expressing myself.

"Sometimes, you know, I look at you as a son or a brother, but when I get those thoughts I just say something stupid because I don't want to have to face emotions like that. It's easier for me to push people away than to actually be friends with them. If you come out of this and you remember me saying all this, take me up on my word and I'll be nice. Maybe I can add you to my list of friends. It'll go from one to two friends. Two's a good number." House laughed at himself.

"Okay well I'll have to remember this. I can only express my true feelings when the person is knocked out or sleeping or… whatever you're doing. I hope you make it through Chase. Be strong and push through." House inched his chair closer and took Chase's hand into his. "And you'll have to eat up kid. I can't have skeletons working for me okay?"

"Okay." Chase said weakly, a small smile on his face.

House just stared at him. "You heard all of that didn't you?" Chase nodded still smiling.

"Thank you. And I will."

"You will what?"

"Take you up on that."

House sighed, dropping his shoulders in fake annoyance. "Ah man, I hoped you wouldn't." House laughed and winked at his friend. "You want me to get the others." Chase nodded. "Oh and sorry about hitting you that one time." He said with a smile as he stood in the doorway.

Five minutes later, House returned holding the mini Christmas tree with the others who each carried presents. "We come bearing gifts of gold and frankincense and myrrh."

"And a tree." House added.

"Wow." Was all that Chase said.

"We figured we would bring the gift exchange down to you so that we would all have something to do." Cuddy said. That wasn't at all the real reason why they brought it down. They did it in case Chase didn't make it to morning

"Well who goes first?" He asked.

"Clockwise from around the tree. House you start." Cameron decided. House rolled his eyes as he picked up his present. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I don't know. Foreman?"

"Nope."

"Wilson?"

He shook his head.

"This is stupid. Mmm… Cuddy?"

"Yep. Now open it."

It was a long wide box. House ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Everyone laughed. "Oh how cute. A new cane. Oh and with little pictures of everyone with their names. Thank you."

Cuddy laughed. They went around the circle. Wilson had Foreman. Foreman had Cuddy. House had Wilson. And then it came to Chase.

"I think it's a little obvious since I don't have myself, Cameron?"

She smiled and when she looked at Cuddy she laughed and shook her head. Chase laughed when he was given the small box. He could barely hold it. Looking to Wilson who sat by side, he laughed. "Can you give me a hand?" Wilson nodded and undid the wrapping paper. Revealing a book and a picture frame. "Daily devotional. Cool. And what have we here?" Chase's happy tone disappeared when he saw the frame that said Daddy's little girl on it. It had a close-up picture of Alyssa and her daddy in a park back in Australia.

Chase held it in his hands and looked up at Cameron with tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He said. "Now it's your turn." He said, smiling as she was handed her gift.

"It's small." She said rattling it by her ear before taking the wrapping paper off. "Oh my God Chase." She said, looking from the little box to the smiling boy beside her.

"Look on the back."

The words, _the one happiness in life is to love and be loved_ were engraved on the back of a heart pendant on a gold chain. The heart was tipped slightly to the left side and in the top right 'corner' of the heart was a tiny diamond. "It's so beautiful."

"Just like you. Let me put it on for you." Cameron smiled still in disbelief and handed the box to its giver. Chase unlocked the clasp on the necklace and lifted his arms up to clip it around her neck when a stabbing pain shot through his side. He screamed like he had when he was shot and almost fell over the side of his bed. The necklace dropped to the ground.

Foreman shot out of the room to get a doctor. When the doctors and nurses got into the room they urged everyone to leave. The five doctors waited outside the doors watching. Foreman held onto Cameron who had begun to cry. Wilson had his arm around Cuddy and House stood with his arms across his chest watching through cloudy eyes as the doctors swarmed around Chase.

Then suddenly the movement stopped. "No." House uttered through the silence as the heart monitor screeched a long monotonous cry. "No Chase!"

The doctor looked up at the clock above the door. "Time of death, 1:17 Monday December 25th 2006."

House now didn't care. He allowed all the tears that he had held up to flood down his cheeks. "Sir I'm very sorry but Robert has passed…" Whatever he said after that was blank in all of their minds.

"Can we see him? One last time?" House asked. The doctor nodded and held open the door.

"Well Chase. I guess this is it. You can't really take me on my word now, but at least you know how I felt, feel. I will always remember you as a strong brave kid. Thanks for the time that I got to spend with you. Hopefully I'll see you again."

They all said their goodbyes and once again Cameron was last. Seeing the necklace on the floor beside his bed, she picked it up and held it tightly in her hand. "Oh Chase." She said exasperatedly and fell on her knees, her head resting on his chest. "Thank you again. It's so beautiful. Just like you. Oh I wish we had just another chance and that I could, that we could be together. You were an awesome guy to work with and an even more awesome guy to be friends with. I just hope that now you and Alyssa can be happy together in a place where neither of you will ever feel any pain. Just do me one last favor Chase, save me a seat right next to you up there." Cameron smiled and gave him the hug and kiss she wished she could have given him before.

The End

…

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what we let die within us while we live.

- Norman Cousins


End file.
